The Tip of his Blade (Reader Request fic)
by Accendrix
Summary: A request from a reader of a sexy Orc female Warrior and her newly beloved Human male Rogue. Read on as they fall in love and fuck...that's how it goes folks. They fuck. Like animals. Rated M for obvious reasons, violence, and language. Fap-fic?


The tip of his blade

"Well if you want to insult my mother as well as my mount- you could always look at your own friends and compare them the same way!" Destalius yelled. He thrust his dagger right at the Orc to his right. She laughed and replied with,

"At the least my friends are stronger than you. I think even I am superior to you! You're as weak as a a piece of what, your physique's like a pebbles!"

That wasn't true and she knew it. He was a human Rogue, clad in black armor, looking like a Deathknight rather than Rogue. His body was built like a Stallion's, sporting muscles which were defined well under his clothing. The tight parts of his armor clung to him, displaying his body well- while the rest of his armor was sturdy and powerful, covering his delicate areas well. The dagger he held was grim looking- sporting a skull as a hilt while a curbed blade that glowed green- stood ready to stab into her chest if he ever thrust. He had silver highlights to his armor, mostly on his right arm where his shoulder guard covered most of his limb. His black, gloved and armored hands gripped his weapon fiercely, and she did get unnerved as the muscled arm crept closer and closer, blade tip out at her. She quickly smacked it away and unsheathed her one-handed war-axe. The edge of her weapon raised and ready to sever his arm should he choose to stab her heart.

"Shall we settle this outside?" she asked smugly. Destalius, stood from his seat at the Tavern, and he accepted the duel. She stood up from her seat, displaying her own body- trying to psyche him out from the fight. Destalius had an iron heart, and an even more unbreakable will. He eyed her up with his bright blue eyes. She looked back, her blood-red eyes staring him down.

"You even look like someone from the Horde." Destalius remarked. Pointing out how she wasn't all that clad in armor. She had some steel boots, which clanked which each step, and her trousers managed to cover up to her mid-thigh before they opened to reveal her underwear. It was orange, and had crisscrossed ropes covering the front while the back only had her belt's lower armor. Her belt was a fierce war-band- made of leather and think metal which had orcish writing engraved onto it. The upper-torso armor she wore only covered her lower torso, and half of her upper torso. A clothe was woven between the spot which covered her chest, the Horde's symbol on it. Underneath that clothe was nothing but bare skin, light green skin which glowed in the sunlight and darkened in the night. Her arms weren't armored, she just had some gloves on, they went up to her wrist and ended there. On her brown, and clumsy hair was a knight helm which had it's visor down over her forehead. It had Horde symbols engraved onto it, but it fit her rather barbaric but sexy look. She had the prettiest features for a girl, as Destalius would call her, the teeth somehow complimented her barbaric look.

"At the least I'm representing my team!" she replied back bitterly. Baring her teeth in anger. It was true, Destalius wasn't really representing the Alliance much with his armor. He scoffed, she sneered. Then they came at each other.

…

"Esmerelda when will those damn mages learn that we need more ways for gnomes or dwarves to walk around this city! I mean, there's only so much we little ones can d-"

The sentence was never finished because Destalius was smacked outside the Tavern and right into the Gnome by the Orc female. She smugly walked out, only to have a blade thrown at her face, where she swiftly dodged in horror. Destalius hopped off the unconscious gnome and he charged her with his daggers at a blinding pace. She quickly tried to block them, but the blades swiftly cut across her. Destalius was kicked back by her strong leg, and he landed into the streets of Darnassus. A crowd was now forming. He got up, and wiped some blood from his mouth, smiling in the process. The female Orc was confused as to why until the crowd began to laugh or whoop. She looked down and saw how Destalius had cut away some parts of armor to reveal most of her cleavage as well as most of her groin region- thankfully he didn't cut away the underwear. She squealed in embarrassment and charged him with her axe. It swung down onto his dagger, where he deflected the blow and pushed her aside. She was sent sprawling to the earth. Destalius ran over to her and grbbaed her from behind, one hand roughly on her left boob while the other clutched his dagger. He held the blade's tip right at her stretched throat. She squirmed and groaned, but weak with exhaust she gave up and looked to him with pleading eyes. Unconsciously, Destalius gripped her breast harder and he leaned in close to whisper his final threat,

"Never insult my mother or me again. She died of a sickness while I was a child. How do you feel now?"

She grunted as a reply, but her face then showed defeat and she looked down. Destalius released her, and he stood. He had various armor parts ripped off or beaten. Bruised but victorious he walked away, while the female Orc glared at him. After a few moments the crowd dispersed, and she was left on the streets of Darnassus, filled with rage and regret, and another feeling that she didn't quite know…until she saw a bruised Gnome helped to his feet by a gnomish female. She helped brush some dirt off of him while also cuddling him, he laughed the pain off and the two walked away from the scene.

…

"Human!" she screamed in desperation. She was outfitted with some new cheap clothing and armor now. She still had her war-axe with her, strapped to her right thigh. Destalius turned around to see a luscious orcish woman run towards him with every single part of her body engulfed with the afternoon sun. Her ample breasts swayed side to side as she ran, and when the time came to hop down from a slight steep, she jumped and displayed her majestic cleavage as it hopped up and down beneath her clothe shirt. Destalius, seeing her beauty now, opened his mouth is utter lust, drool escaping the side of his mouth. As the saliva dropped down to the stone ground, she came to a dead stop a few meters away from him. She had this girlish stance, with a huge smile on her lips, arm on her side. Her gear clanked around in her backpack, but she quickly dropped it and ran at Destalius. Readying himself for another fight, Destalius smiled in return and he gripped his dual blades in a fighting stance, ready to slip into the trees next to him and use the shadows as cover. She sprinted right into him and knocked his daggers away, planting a kiss right onto his lips, and she held that kiss for a few minutes.

"Mmmrph?" Destalius asked, but he quickly forgot about the suddenness of it and he locked his tongue with hers. They enjoyed that time, sliding tongues around each others mouth, taking each other in with lust and peace. She held his head as they kissed while he gripped her hips. He snaked a hand to her firm ass and he gripped it. She hopped forwards a bit and bounced into his erection. It sent a jolt through his body and he lurched up a bit into her, his crotch area rubbing into her exposed underwear. They stopped kissing and they stared into each others eyes, panting. She reached underand rubbed his erection upwards against his clothing and armor. Destalius grimaced in want, and his hands went up to grab her breasts.

"Let's see that third blade of yours." she whispered. Destalius agreed, and he grabbed her by the shoulders and the two dived into the trees. Sunlight seeped through the canopy, a small clearing of grass was next to a tree. Destalius quickly tore off his black armor and took off his clothe shirt. He revealed a nice body, but a huge scar went from his right pectoral to his stomach. He slid off his trousers and brought down his underwear to reveal a decently sized penis. It had a huge purplish-pinkish head which oozed transparent pre-cum. It pointed directly upwards, a vein displayed on the side of it. The dick was gripped by a green hand, and Destalius moaned. He looked downwards and saw the toned body of the orc female. She hair hung down to her huge breasts. They hung low, and the dark green nipples on each huge boob perked up. They were engorged, and poking through the clothe shirt. Destalius grabbed her shirt with one hand and he ripped it off. She squealed with surprise, and she lurched forwards. Her right cheek brushed up against his member, and he instinctively grabbed her shoulders. She smirked and put them away. She stood up, and took off her upper armor. Then, she took off her boots and gloves. Now, with just her skimpy lower armor and bare upper body- she bent down again.

"Isn't your blade a bit dul. Let me sharpen it up for you, hehe." she seductively said, and he mouth came right down on it. Feeling his head touch the roof of her throat, Destalius wavered and his body bent. His dick went a bit more into her mouth, and she took it out with a cough. She wiped some saliva from her mouth, but with a determination in her eyes she went down on it again. Her eyes watered, but she continued to go up and down, sloshing his dick around her mouth with her snake-like tongue. She used her lips to suck on the head, but then brought the full dick into her mouth and struggled with it. Destalius, quickly grabbed her head and he mouthfucked her for a few seconds. She strongly urged him away with a grab to his hanging balls. He yowled, and she pulled back.

"Ugh. Hurgh. Uhh. Let's…huh…let's try somewhere else human." she insisted. Destalius looked down. He smiled for some time before he pounced on her.

"Aaayyhhh!" she screamed. But he propped her up against the tree, and he bent down on his knees. He spread her legs apart, and she cooed him in. first he pulled her underwear and tore it off. Then he marveled at her vagina, her clitoris stood out from the cuckold, but the last step was to stick his big dick as far as he could go into her. And he went pretty damn far. Her head went back and her breats lurched forwards. A lusty yell erupted from her mouth, and a few more harder ones came out after with every rough thrust Destalius did. His dick slid past her folds and smacked into her, the head brushing the womb. Destalius grabbed her butt, and he pulled it apart so he could use them as handles. For each buttock, he gripped it and brought it upwards, having her vagina and legs come up but chest and head come down. With her head now in the roots of the tree, Destalius focused on fucking her.

"AAH! AH AH URAGH AGH ARRRRR!" she screamed as her orgasm came on. Sloppy fucking sounds were heard as white cream slid down her strong muscled thighs. Destalius's own pelvis, covered in sweat, would slide right past those thighs more quickly now with the lubricant, and his dick was getting bigger and bigger as the cum came forwards.

"URGH, here it COMES!" he grunted, grimacing at the same time. His balls slapped up against her anus with her buttocks pulled apart. His balls emptied into her and his thick, viscous human cum shot right into her womb. Her toes curled up and she gripped his abdominal region, she also painfully grimaced as his hot cum entered her. R hair flew backwards and they sat in that position for some time. A puddle of cum was underneath them, but they ignored it. All they cared about was the touch of each other.

"Hah…hah…hah…that was great." she panted. Destalius kissed and suckled on her nipples. He playfully bit into one as he smiled In agreement. After some time they were half-clothed and happy. She turned around, and Destalius saw a Horde tattoo on her left buttock. His dick jumped a bit, and he laughed. She noticed this, and blushing deeply she covered hr ass with the belt.

"Maybe next time we see each other I'll be able to explore that tattoo some more." Destalius said. She seductively turned around, one hand clutching her bobb and showing it off from under her new shirt.

"Why not do it now human?"

**WELL THAT WAS A REQUEST SENT BY A READER. HOPE YOU LIKED IT. YES, I understand that dialogue was cheesy as hell. But hey, are you the one getting fucked or fucking right now?**


End file.
